


Street Art

by Detox_just_to_retox



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Louis, Louis Tomlinson in Love, M/M, Rating: PG13, Student Harry, Student Louis
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detox_just_to_retox/pseuds/Detox_just_to_retox
Summary: Луи – уличный художник. Уже два года он расписывает стены изображениями парня с параллельного курса, и это его единственный способ показать свою симпатию.Гарри – самый популярный парень университета, но уже два года он терзается мыслью о том, кто же рисует его на каждой встречной ему стене.





	Street Art

 Луи любил живопись. Ему нравился мексиканский монументализм, сюрреализм, поп-арт, экспрессионизм, конечно же. Но больше всего ему нравился Гарри.  
  
      Гарри был особым видом искусства, немного нереальным, как картины Дали и Магритта, немного сумбурным и непостоянным, как творчество дадаистов, и бесконечно ярким, будто написанный Анри Матиссом.  
  
      Гарри был на самом деле… просто Гарри. Парнем с параллельного курса, который однажды пришел в компании добровольцев в художественный класс Луи в качестве натурщика. Кудрявые волосы, идеально ровные черты лица, медленный глубокий голос. Луи не знал, что именно делало этого парня таким привлекающим, но с той первой встречи он не хотел больше рисовать ничьих портретов, кроме Гарри.  
  
      Однажды Луи услышал, как Стайлс обронил в разговоре фразу «мне нравится стрит-арт, есть в нем что-то. Я видел однажды, как парень рисовал на стене какую-то картину, и она была просто офигительной». В ту ночь Луи нарисовал первый портрет Гарри на стене.  
  
      Он часто делал наброски дома, экспериментируя и примеряя на Гарри различные образы. В его фантазии этот парень мог стать кем угодно — рок-звездой, школьником, моряком, кем угодно, но, разумеется, не тем, кто обратил бы на Луи внимание.  
  
      Томлинсон даже не пытался заговаривать с ним, единственный их разговор был два года назад в той самой студии, где Гарри спросил у него «я правильно стою?» и Луи ответил «да, отлично».  
  
      Гарри был слишком красивым, слишком шумным, слишком умным и смешным. Он был способен влюбить в себя человека за пару минут. Луи же был полной противоположностью. Неловкий, необщительный, с беспорядочно лежащими волосами песочного цвета, парень, натягивающий первую попавшуюся в гардеробе толстовку, прежде чем выйти из дома.  
  
      Уже давно Луи проследил путь Гарри от университета до дома и да, это немного пугающе, но он не собирался преследовать его каждый день или подлавливать в переулке. Его целью были стены.  
  
      Еще недавно они были обычными и непримечательными, с потрескавшейся штукатуркой или крошащимся кирпичом. Теперь все они были холстами Луи, картины на которых он писал лишь для единственного зрителя.  
  
      Многие были уже расписаны, и каждый раз, когда Луи проходит мимо, он видит Гарри. Лицо Гарри, его улыбку, его ровные губы бледно-вишневого цвета, его лучистые зеленые глаза, с идеальным разрезом.  
  
      Рисовать Гарри это что-то другое. Не то, что Луи рисует на своих занятиях. Не существует такого направления в живописи, которое бы описало изображение Гарри. Это, наверное, его собственное изобретение, как супрематизм у Малевича. Только вместо черного квадрата, черного круга и черного креста у него Гарри.  
  
      Луи достает очередной баллончик с красной краской и встряхивает его. Он почти закончился, но у него есть еще парочка.  
  
      Где-то позади изредка проезжают машины или еще реже проходят люди. Но он один. Всегда один. Важное правило, если нарушаешь закон. Хотя можно ли считаться преступником за то, что всего лишь рисуешь красивого парня на стене?  
Луи смотрит на свой скетч-бук, лежащий у стены, чтобы сверить изображения. Гарри весь в красном цвете, растекающийся по краям кляксами, его ладони соединены перед грудью, и голова опущена лицом вниз. Он сделал этот набросок еще пару недель назад, когда в очередной раз застыл взглядом на Гарри, сидящим в столовой.  
  
      Луи наносит последние штрихи уже кистью и ждет, пока краска хоть немного засохнет. Он делает пару снимков для себя, просто на память, чтобы добавить их к коллекции изображений Гарри.  
  
      Что-то громко стучит за его спиной, и он в испуге оборачивается, слыша, как выбивает ритм кровь в висках, потому что… неужели полиция? За два года его еще ни разу не ловили за его маленьким преступлением.  
  
      Но лучше бы это была полиция, потому что как только он оборачивается, то видит в ночной темноте знакомый до боли силуэт. Он бы никогда не смог спутать эту долговязую фигуру, длинные ноги и… кудрявые волосы, конечно же.  
  
      Луи медленно и скорее автоматически, чем осознанно, тянется к капюшону своей толстовки, натянутому на его голову, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть лицо, и разворачивается немного боком. Хотя это глупо — здесь итак слишком темно, чтобы Гарри узнал его.  
  
      — Это запрещено законом, ты знаешь? — неловко усмехается Гарри, и когда он подходит ближе, Луи может рассмотреть чуть лучше затемненные черты его лица и растянутую улыбку на губах. — Это красиво… в смысле…  
  
      Луи стоит, задыхаясь в собственном страхе, не в силах произнести ни слова. Гарри сейчас подойдет ближе и узнает его, он увидит, кто так отчаянно все два года был в него влюблен. И он совсем не боится быть раскрытым. Хотя, может, чуть-чуть. Хотя, может, до безумия боится.  
  
      Луи никогда бы не стал тем, кого бы Гарри пригласил на свидание, не стал бы тем, с кем бы он ходил на ночные сеансы в кино. Он бы не поцеловал Луи никогда, потому что… это не сопливая романтическая комедия. Такие как Гарри не обращают внимания на таких как Луи.  
  
      Кисточка выпадает у него из рук, и он слишком резко хватает свой рюкзак с оставшимися баллончиками и бежит прочь, так быстро, как только может, под звуки громких стуков, которые, оказывается, производило его сердце.  
  


***

  
  
      Луи опаздывает. Катастрофически опаздывает на первую пару.  
  
      И это не удивительно, учитывая, что первую половину ночи он провел за разрисовыванием стены, а вторую пытаясь успокоить себя из-за внезапного визита Гарри.  
  
      Гарри.  
  
      Гарри видел его ночью. Может ли он догадаться, что это был Луи? Луи выглядит странно, отчужденно, постоянно носит толстовки и узкие джинсы, и такое выражение лица, будто весь мир это глобальное дерьмо. Что если он узнает его по одежде? Или фигуре?  
  
      Он бежит мимо маленького парка напротив универа, бегло бросая взгляд на пятиэтажку, справа от корпуса, стену которой разрисовал только вчера. Гарри, впечатанный в нее, словно огромная красная клякса, теперь украшение этого невзрачного здания, как однажды стал украшением сердца Луи и всех его рисунков.  
  
      Маленькая кисточка выпадает из вороха учебников и листков, которые он прижимает к груди и он наклоняется за ней, но запинается на ступеньке, и теперь уже все выпадает из его рук. Ну почему он такой рассеянный?  
  
      Он пытается сгрести все в одну кучу и пропихнуть в и так до отказа заполненный красками и прочей дребеденью рюкзак, как вдруг кто-то касается его учебника в тот же момент, что и он, и ему даже не нужно поднимать голову, чтобы узнать, чьи это руки.  
  
      — Привет, — произносит хриплый голос в двадцати сантиметрах от его лица. Луи принимает учебник из рук, но тут Гарри тянется к разбросанным по ступенькам листкам и, черт… на одном из них набросок его изображения.  
  
      — Упс, — выдыхает Луи, поднимая голову и встречаясь с глазами цвета свежескошенной травы, в которых отражается утреннее солнце.  
  
      — Ты Луи, да? С художественного факультета, — осторожно спрашивает Гарри, задумчиво всматриваясь то в лицо Луи, то в рисунок на листе.  
  
      — Да… да. Луи. Это я. В смысле, да. Это мое имя, — тараторит он, пытаясь унять дрожь в руках, когда он пытается забрать лист из рук Гарри, и их пальцы на секунды встречаются.  
  
      Он пытается не смотреть на парня, чьи руки так аккуратно продолжают собирать с земли упавшие вещи. Он пытается убедить себя, что это не является чем-то особенным. Но если быть откровенными, является. Гарри обращает на него внимание. Гарри говорит с ним. Гарри касается его вещей. Луи стоит принять таблетки от сопливости и влюбленности, потому что это уже слишком.  
  
      — Надеюсь, тебя не поймали ночью? — сдерживая улыбку, произносит Гарри и, когда Луи смотрит на него, становится ясно, что притворяться дальше уже бессмысленно.  
  
      — Меня еще никогда не ловили.  
  
      — Ну, я поймал тебя вчера. Являюсь ли я теперь соучастником преступления?  
  
      — Определенно, — медленно кивает Луи. — Это ведь ты на тех рисунках.  
  
      — Но ты подставил меня! И не спрашивал разрешения, так что ты обязан это компенсировать, — смеется Гарри, и Луи старается не испустить глупый смешок влюбленной школьницы.  
  
      — Что я могу для тебя сделать? — мягко спрашивает он.  
  
      Гарри тянется к своему рюкзаку, вытаскивая оттуда его скетч-бук, оставленный Томлинсоном в спешке, и протягивает в руки Луи. — Ты оставил это вчера, и я эм… решил попробовать себя в искусстве.  
  
      Луи переворачивает страницы, не обращая внимания на уже использованные, где повсюду мелькают изображения Гарри, и останавливается на последней, где на белом листе его набросок Гарри из красной акварели. Ниже он замечает двух маленьких человечков, нарисованных карандашом и нацарапанный рядом номер телефона.  
  
      — Своди меня на выставку своих арван… аграван… — улыбается Гарри.  
  
      — Авангардистов?  
  
      — Точно!  
  
      — Ты ведь понятия не имеешь, кто это, верно? — прищуривается Луи.  
  
      — Не надо меня недооценивать, Луис, я знаток искусства.  
  
      И Луи лишь закатывает глаза, пытаясь незаметно ущипнуть себя за кожу, потому что все это кажется странным кислотно-наркотическим сном, от которого ему не хочется избавляться.   
  
      И, может быть, позже Гарри убедит его, что это не сон, когда будет фыркать, слушая рассказы Луи о современном искусстве. И, может быть, Луи окончательно поверит в это, когда Гарри осторожно прижмет его к капоту своей машины на их третьем свидании и поцелует так, что Луи никогда не будет чувствовать себя настолько живым, как в тот момент. И, может быть, однажды Луи снова нарисует его с натуры, полностью обнаженного, и будет ворчать на него серьезным голосом «не шевелись, Гарольд, ты портишь всю постановку композиции». Или однажды Луи нарисует их первый поцелуй на стене, напротив их квартиры, с надписью «ты выйдешь за меня?». И, вполне возможно, Гарри ответит «да».


End file.
